The objective of this study is to investigate the oxidation behavior of proprietary Ni-Base alloys used with porcelain. Since it is accepted that the oxide layer present on the alloy surface plays a deciding role in the bonding of porcelain to the alloy, it is important to characterize the oxide layer, especially since part of the porcelain baking procedure calls for the oxidation of the alloy. During the course of this study the rate of oxide formation will be studied as a function of temperature and oxygen pressure by means of thermogravimetric analysis. Microscopy will be used to characterize the morphology of the oxide layer and the effects of alloy microstructure on oxide layer formation. X-ray diffraction will be used to identify the oxides formed.